First consider the expression for: the sum of $3$ and the quantity of $-4$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-8$ plus the product of $-3$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-4$ times $x$ $-4 \times x = \color{orange}{-4x}$ What is the sum of $3$ and $-4x$ $-4x$ $ + 3$ What is the product of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (-4x + 3) = \color{orange}{-3(-4x+3)}$ What is $-8$ plus $\color{orange}{-3(-4x+3)}$ $-3(-4x+3)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(-4x+3)-8$.